Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${1-(-2t+2)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 1 {-1(}\gray{-2t+2}{)} $ $ 1 + {2t-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2t + {1 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2t {-1}$ The simplified expression is $2t-1$